Take My Hand
by HappyNaruto
Summary: Sequel to My Light My Love My Life Part 1 After a long, tiring year Naruto just wants to to have fun but his mind and Sasuke's past is troubling him. He decides to try and find out about his lovers life before they met, but without telling him. Naruto and Suigetsu set out on a year long mission to save the Uchiha. WARNING AT BEGINNING OF EVERY CHAPTER (apart from the preview)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note 1: This is not really chapter one. It's just kind of... Naruto talking to himself/ranting and explaining some things in a little bit more detail. Do ****_not_**** count this as chapter 1.**

Life is fun... and good.

This time last year I would of never _ever _even thought about thinking that... if that makes any sense.

But you get what I mean, right? Right?

Life is good if you make it good. Sitting around doing nothing and hoping to whatever there is out there (I refuse to say God) that life will get better will, in fact, just make it worse. You see, you start to get your hopes up. You have everyone yapping in your ear

_"It gets better"_

_"It's going to be okay!"_

_"Just give it some time!"_

Aaaaaand you believe them, for a while at least. So you sit and you wait and you hope. Hoping for something, _someone,_ to pop out of thin air, sprinkle you with fairy dust then fuck off back to wherever they came from. But, of course, that doesn't happen.

So you sit and you wait and you hope. False hope. And then your mind starts to spiral down a black hole and you start to question everything you've been told.

_"Will it really get better?"_

_"When will it be okay?"_

_"How much time?"_

But of course there is no-one there to answer your questions. No-one there to wrap a warm arm around your shoulders and tell you the meaning of life. Do you wanna know why no-one is there? Why no-one will even attempt to answer your questions other than repeat the same thing? _It gets better. It will be okay. Just give it some time._

Because no-one knows the answers.

_What is the meaning of life?_

_Why are we all here?_

_Is there really... something out there watching over us, protecting us?_

We're all alone in this world and everyone is oblivious to the fact that no, it will not get better and it will not be okay and no matter how much time you give we're all still alone and sad and confused and some of us are even questioning life or death. Society these days has brought that last bit on us. The stereotypes, the bullying, the hate, war, the 'definition of beauty'. There are people as young as eleven, maybe even younger, starving themselves just to be the right size to fit into those jeans the popular girl wears. There are people contemplating suicide every night, yet their friends and family are too stuck up and selfish to realize the pain their loved one is in. And they never realize. They never notice. Not till its too late and that very person that walked into school or work every morning with a smile on their face and was always laughing is laying unconscious on the bathroom floor. But they're smiling. They're smiling because they've finally got the happiness they longed for for so many, many years.

Sorry, I got a bit carried away. It's my age, I guess. I do that a lot now so get used to it.

Anyway as I was saying life is good if you make it good, well at least try. I tried and with a little bit of help I got there. I like to think I am now happy and I will always be happy but something at the back of my mind is telling me otherwise. I try to ignore it and most of the time succeed, but when I don't I go to the one person I can trust with my life; Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

I'm about to go into my final year at school then hopefully off to Sixth Form! I'll be going with Sasuke. I'm not exactly excited for going back but I'm glad I'll get to see everyone again.

Oh God. I forgot about Kiba.

We haven't spoken AT ALL since he text me... THAT. I don't know what to say to him. What do you say to a person who thinks you're the bees knees bollocks when you love someone else? I hate it. I really do hate it.

But life isn't simple, is it?

It will never be simple. No matter how hard we try it will always be difficult and hard and complicated and blahblahblah.

Gosh where IS my mind going recently? Oh well. I can't control it can I?

* * *

><p>Sasuke.<p>

.

**_ !_**

Oooooh, Sasuke. That damn Uchiha. Stuck up brat. All over prick. Who could ever love him, eh? Me, that's who. Why? I don't know.

Love is a strange thing. A very very strange thing. I don't understand it. Do you? How do you explain _love _itself? You can't, can you?

I'll try.

So imagine exactly what I'm about to say just 10x more... no 100x... no 1000x... ergh.

The way he speaks, acts, moves around me fill me with happiness. His smile makes me smile. He shows he cares and that is the best thing in the world. He isn't afraid to be himself around me and his true self is ADORABLE. He will take care of me. He is confident and strong and kind and amazing and very protective. He doesn't take any shit. If he sees I'm down he will put his all into trying to cheer me up. He answers all my questions. He tries his best in everything he does. His cuddles are the best. He has long amazing arms that fit perfectly around my scrawny little body. He's gentle and never forces me to do anything.

I love him so so much. I don't care if you're cringing right now. I don't care if you're screaming at me that _'We need Jesus' _or _'God hates you!'_

I honestly couldn't care less anymore. Been there, done that.

* * *

><p>My mum is amazing. She's caring and supportive. I love her. She's my mum, why wouldn't I?<p>

* * *

><p>So... yeah. That's basically the summary of my life recently, minus the bad parts. Moved on from them. Yes, there are still scars but what's the point in crying about the past?<p>

My mind has developed the past year so I have started questioning A LOT. Yeah you're gonna have to get used to it. I know everyone else is.

I'll hopefully see you soon...!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of The End

**Take****_ My Hand Chapter 1_**_** - The Beginning of The End**_

**Warnings: **** Yaoi, Yuri, BoyxBoy, Drug use, Underage drinking/smoking, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence and more if needed.**

**Don't Say Goodbye by Jamestown Story:**

**_Don't say goodbye,_**

**_Don't say you tried,_**

**_Don't say that you have to walk away, Please don't talk this way._**

**_I know everyone has had their emotions ripped in half,_**

**_but what I'd like to know is how I should live with your actions,_**

**_with your absense._**

**_Is there something I can do to remove the memories of you?_**

**_Yeah I was to believe this will all go away,_**

**_but I can't now._**

**_No I can't now._**

**_God this hurts too much to breathe,_**

**_when you're not here next to me._**

**_I can't breathe. I can't breathe without you._**

**_This can't be goodbye._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The doorbell rang around the house so loudly I could hear it from outside. With the tips of my fingers hooked in my belt hoops, I whistled and leaned on my toes, then heels. Toes then heels. Toes then heels. Toes then heels.

On September 5th at around 7:30- ish fluffy white clouds made their way across the sky. Each time the wind blew the sun was not that far from being covered. The birds sang, as usual at this time in the morning, and the sound of the most beautiful footsteps in the world came out from under the door and echoed like a song around my head.

Sasuke pulled open the door, eyes squinted, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto?"

His hair was naturally messy. Bed head, I guess. And he was in his usual sleeping clothes: no shirt and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms. The sweat from what I hope was the night before trickled down his neck, over his collar bone then down his side to his hips.

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as the penny finally dropped.

I folded my arms over my chest and laughed, the weight of it slightly pulling at my tie.

"You forgetful dickhead"

Flashing me a quick, easy smile Sasuke turned around and ran up the stairs I know oh so very well two at a time. I watched him go all the way and turn the corner until I finally walked in, elbowing the door closed behind me.

Even though I did this everyday, it felt different. Everything seemed to have shifted making the atmosphere... heavy? Does that even make sense? Probably not. Oh well.

"Hello stranger"

I knew that deep voice as well as my own. I turned towards Itachi and smiled, waving with a small flick of my hand.

"Fancy seeing you here!"

Ergh, an old person joke.

Itachi chuckled and rubbed the towel against his wet, long hair. Droplets of water slid down the unusually red (as if injured) skin and stopped when it got to his hips, where the towel hung.

Shit. I was staring.

When I realized, I returned my gaze to his face. He stood there smirking. He didn't even seem embarrassed in the slightest. I didn't know what to say. He just continued walking towards the kitchen but, when he got to me, he stopped and said,

"Bit old for ya', kid"

Fuck. Just... fuck.

"What? No- I err..." My cheeks burned red and still his smirk stayed put. If anything, it grew. He looked at me as if to say he knew and he was only joking because he knew I wouldn't look at anyone other than Sasuke in that way.

...At least that's what I thought it looked like...

.1.

_Pop!_

The toaster with Itachi's toast popped just as Sasuke walked, or should I say ran, down the the stairs, his bag wrapping itself around his body, then unwrapping itself. He still hadn't combed his hair... Yay.

* * *

><p>It was good to see everyone was happy. The word of last year's events must of gotten around because the way people looked at me... sympathy, I guess. And even though those very events lingered at the back of everyone's mind, no-one mentioned it, the school didn't feel very different and everyone acted as if it never happened - apart from the looks, that is and that Sasuke and I were suddenly the most popular kids in school.<p>

_Popular. _I don't like that word. It doesn't feel right. And the definition is horrible; '_l_iked, admired, or enjoyed by many people or by a particular person or group' as Google likes to put it. Why can't everyone be admired or liked or enjoyed by many people or by a particular person or group? Why can't everyone just get along and like and admire and enjoy each other? It doesn't seem right that the people that are liked or well known for whatever reason gets this 'popular' title. I don't like it one bit and can't really explain why into full detail. Oh well. Its another thing I'll never be able to explain.

Waving to almost everyone, Sasuke and I walked into school, our eyes automatically searching for one of our friends.

First we found Sakura. She ran up behind me, covering my eyes like she did before, and asked me who I thought she was in a deep, meant-to-be-scary voice. Obviously I knew who it was straight away and it totally wasn't because of the strong smell of her daily strawberry perfume she's used all her life.

"How are my OTP?" She asked and poked our shoulders repeatedly.

We just smiled and my cheeks turned from naturally-but-doesn't-look-it tanned to a teenage girl's make-up box/bag. All pink and red.

Sakura span a piece of her bubblegum hair around and around her finger and smirked, "You don't have a clue what that means, do ya'?"

Sasuke kept his mouth closed and laughed, so I did too. Sakura smiled at us, tying her hair up, before explaining she has to meet Neji and skipping away.

She isn't happy with Neji; its obvious. I want Sakura to be happy. I want to do something about that pale ass prick. He takes advantage of her. Always sticking his dirty tongue down her throat and hand sliding up her shirt. You can see her discomfort every time and its finally coming to an end. I will do something. I don't know what or when but it will happen.

We began searching for familiar faces again when Sasuke shuffled a little closer to me and held my hand gently in his. I squeezed it to let him know I liked it. In the corner of my eye I saw that gorgeous smile of his twitch at the corners of his lips.

My imagination fell into a pit of fluff and hearts and ramen and Sasuke. I imagined him stopping in the corridor, ruining the routine everyone had, then turning to me and stepping back until it was only our finger tips touching, then he took one step forward and clasped my hand again, puling me so close I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks. I imagined him leaning closer and closer to me then finally-

Blinking several times, I focused my eyes on the familiar waving hand in front of me. I looked down the arm and to the face of who owned it. Sasuke giggled at me as my name went from muffled to clear.

"Naruto? Narutoooo? Earth to Naruto?"

I put his arm down, laughing. "Yes?"

The Uchiha then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pointed in front of us where Suigetsu stood laughing with Karin. Yes, I said laughing.

"Oh, my God," I grasped Sasuke's shirt in pure amazement. "Am I seeing things or are Suigetsu and Karin getting... /along/?"

After rubbing my eyes a few times I looked back at the rare sight, though instead it was replaced with a smiling Suigetsu running towards us, his arm raised high and hand knocking left to right. I looked behind him and found a glaring Karin. Looks like the miracle didn't last long.

My water-obsessed-classmate stopped by skidding the last meter of so towards us, falling onto me but not quite heavy enough to knock me over. A few people saw us and laughing as they walked past, punching my shoulder.

"Ayy Naruto, look out! It's the Green Eyed Monster!" Said someone I couldn't put a name to, gesturing towards Sasuke with his head. Suigetsu still has his hands on my shoulders and body awkwardly pressed against mine when we both turned our heads to the Uchiha. Sasuke blushed and quickly avoided eye contact. He tried to cover his blush with his long, black, sexy hair but, of course, failed.

The chuckling man stepped back and looked at me, tucking a piece if white hair behind one of his ears. Suigetsu's hair had grown since the end of last year and was now leaning into his perfectly purple eyes. He'd gotten skinnier since I last saw him, a little too skinny, and was very loose. Like if he did that skidding thing last year he wouldn't of fallen onto me.

Deciding to let it slip, I returned the smile he was giving me.

"Maaaan! I ain't seen you in... forever!" Suigetsu exclaimed, hitting my shoulder. I nodded, still smiling, and slid my hands into the pockets of my blazer.

"I know, right~!"

He laughed again but his smile soon faded when the voice of an angry teacher boomed down the corridor. Suigetsu quickly put his hood up and within seconds disappeared into the crowds that remained on the ground floor, heading anywhere but where 'Sir was. He left with something that resembled a chuckle and a quick glance at both me and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I sat between Sasuke and Suigetsu through all my lessons. It was better that way. Sakura sat opposite me with Neji and Ino by her sides, occasionally sharing sad glances with Suigetsu. Noticing the glances, a jealous Neji roughly put his arm around the pinkette and pulled her close, shooting death glares at the water lover. I looked over at Sasuke with sad eyes,, causing him to pull me close and whisper encouraging things in my ear. He let me know everything will be okay. And, since it was from him, I believed it.<p>

At lunch Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu, Itachi, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Karin and I sat at the same table, Itachi, Ino, Neji, Karin and Kiba having to search the cafeteria for a chair and connecting three tables together for us all to fit. I sat next to suigetsu and Sasuke. Suigetsus at opposite Sakura who was in between Ino and Neji again. Karin sat on the other side of Suigetsu (opposite Ino) while Itachi sat opposite Sasuke (next to Neji) and Kiba sat at the end of the table, next to Karin.

Confusing, I know.

I may say I have a bad memory, in which I do, but I remember all the useless shit and let the important stuff go in one ear and out the other. The seating arrangement stayed with us right until we decided to take advantage of Sasuke's father's high status. But that's for later on.

Lunch on the first day was a strange mix between fun and awkward. Kiba was two seats away from me and we were on the same side of the table so I barely caught a glimpse of him.

* * *

><p>The next lesson was maths, meaning neither Sasuke or Suigetsu were there. Sasuke walked me to the door and held my waist, both of us gently rocking left then right. I stared at him. He looked down at me and smiled ever so sweetly then, a few seconds after, leaned down even further, gently swipping his lips against mine. As usual, my eyes fluttered close and I sighed when began to walk away.<p>

"See ya, dobe," he said in his sexy, husky voice and walked to the class Suigetsu was waiting for him at.

I slid into my own class and scanned the many faces, searching out any familiar ones. I searched using The List of Importance I had in my head:

1. Sasuke - Nope

2. Sakura - Nope

3. Suigetsu - Nope

4. Neji and his gang - Nope

5. Kiba - Yep

When mine and the dog lover's eyes met, I inwardly let out a long sigh, but on the outside smiled and ran up to him. He was sitting at the back, minding his own business and trying not to make contact with me. I quickly slid into the seat next to him.

"Look, dude," I began but got no response. I sighed for real this time. "Kiba. If you're not going to look at me, then listen. I am not spending the rest of this year - our /last/ year - not talking to you because it's too awkward or whatever. I don't know why you're acting this way," I lied. "And I'm not going to make you tell me why, either. But if you could just... act normal, then that'd be nice."

I knew I was being harsh but if that's the only way for us to be normal again then so be it. I am not spending my last year in constant fear that I'm upsetting him or being sneaky. Yeah, no thanks.

Finally Kiba turned my way and smiled, "Sure, dude."

* * *

><p>The last few lessons flew by. I met Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sakura and Kiba at the school gates and, after we all exchanged hugs, we began walking to the bus stop. All five of us got on the same bus, but Sasuke, Suigetsu and I got off before Sakura and Kiba. Before school started again Sasuke and I decided that I would go to his house for an hour or two every day after school.<p>

I don't know why people complain if they see 'too much of their loved one'. I love being with Sasuke. I love his touch, his smell, his smile, his laugh, his arms, legs, fingers. I love all of him! And he says he loves all of me, too, so I don't see why we shouldn't see a lot of each other. If we ever need space, we'll tell each other. If we ever have something bothering us, we'll tell each other. Keeping secrets isn't our thing. I hate secrets.

* * *

><p>I walked into his house, Suigetsu in follow, I dropped my bag on the other side of the door. Suigetsu placed his hands in his pockets and looked around, eyes wide.<p>

"Jesus, Uchiha, why didn't you tell us about yer' crib?"

Laughing, I patted his shoulder. "You'll get used to it"

We made our way to the kitchen and all sat around the black marbled table. Suigetsu had his arms folded around the table, raising his body a bit, and tried not to make awkward eye contact during the silence. Sasuke sat normally and so did I. It felt like the silence went on for hours when, in reality, it was only about a minute.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked Sasuke, smiling.

He returned the smile and replied with, "He's at a party and won't be back 'till late"

For the rest of the afternoon and a lot of the evening we spent our time watching TV and gossiping. I let Sasuke know me and Kiba are cool now, making Suigetsu want to know the whole story. So we told him the story - no reason not to, I guess - and then we went our separate ways.

Suigetsu lived only a few blocks away but he acted as if it were miles, complaining that his motorbike got 'mashed up by some twat'. Neither me or Sasuke questioned it and it was obvious he didn't want us to.

**Authors**** Note:** Woops! I let school get on top of me - Sorry for the late update but oh well it's here now! Reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated and I read every one! Thanks for reading!

Keep being your usual amazing self!^^ x


End file.
